


i wanna run (smash into you)

by indragram



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gym AU, Tumblr Prompt, a whole lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indragram/pseuds/indragram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is so screwed.</p>
<p>(And not even in the good way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna run (smash into you)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt "Octaven gym partners. Raven doesn't want to be there Octavia is waay too into it"
> 
> never written octaven before, so if its v ooc give me a shout

Raven slams the locker door closed, ignoring the looks she receives from the other people in the changing rooms.

 

As she sits on the bench so that she can put her shoes on, she grumbles to herself, mentally berating herself for getting into this situation.

 

‘This situation’ being a half hour long boxing session at the gym.

 

With Octavia.

 

It’s her day off, and she had been planning on fixing up her car, because she _knew_ that she could get some more speed out of it if she just altered the engine slightly. She’s convinced that the car’s manufacturer doesn’t have a clue what they’re doing because when she looked at the engine she could tell from first glance that it wasn’t connected as efficiently as it could be and she had been _dying_ to fix that when she had the time, _but of course_ Octavia would find a way to convince her to spend that time off at the _gym_ of all places.

 

She really should learn some self control, because all Octavia had needed to do was ask and Raven was jumping at the chance to spend some time with her.

 

Of course, the fact that Octavia was in the habit of just wearing a sports bra and some _very_ form fitting leggings when at the gym was just a bonus.

 

“Raven?”

 

Speak - or rather, _think_ \- of the devil and she shall appear.

 

She looks up and spots Octavia immediately. Her hair is up in a ponytail and her face is flushed pink.

 

“Hey O.” Raven greets her, quickly ducking her head back down to look at her shoes, so that she doesn’t get caught staring at the other girls abs. Once Raven’s shoes are tied and she can’t waste any more time fussing over them, she stands, walking over to the mirror so that she can put her hair up in a way that isn’t completely messy or lopsided.

 

“Class starts in five.” Octavia states, wandering over to stand next to Raven in front of the mirror. She fiddles with her hair, tightening it, and trying to flatten down the few wisps that have escaped.

 

“I should probably change into the right shirt then, huh?” Raven chuckles, walking back over her bag. She yanks off the shirt she has on - and old grey one with a worn _Captain America_ logo on it, it’s so old that she probably should get rid of it, but she never will, because screw it, she’s a sentimental at heart - leaving her in just a sport bra. Raven made the executive decision to just wear her sports bra to the gym instead of one of her nice ones, because she is not one of those people who are willing to just bare all to a bunch of strangers. She rummages around in the bag she brought, looking for the grey tank top she had stuffed in there earlier.

 

Raven is so absorbed in searching her back that she doesn’t even realise that Octavia has walked over to her, so when she turns around, tank top clutched victoriously in her hand, and comes face to face with the other girl, she inhales sharply in shock.

 

The brunette ignores this, her eyes focused elsewhere.

 

Raven tenses when a finger comes into contact with her stomach.

 

“O...?” She curses the slight wobble in her voice.

 

Because the girl she’s been crushing on for virtually the entirety of their friendship is standing in front of her, tracing her abs, and neither of them have shirts on.

 

Raven is so screwed.

 

(And not even in the good way).

 

“How are your abs this good when you never work out?”

 

Raven chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as she takes a step back, because - god help her - she needs some space.

 

“Must be all the crazy sex I have.” She replies, pulling the tank top over her head.

 

Internally, Raven’s yelling at herself.

 

Violently.

 

Octavia stutters, face flushing bright red.

 

“I- uhm, so I’m just gonna-” She holds up a half empty water bottle. “Yeah, so I’ll see you in a few?”

 

She rushes out without sparing Raven another glance.

 

Raven hits her head against the door of her locker.

 

_Goddamnit._

 

Once she’s locked her bag in the locker and filled up her water bottle, Raven makes her way over to the space the class is being taught in. She get’s there just as the instructor is explaining the exercise they are going to be doing.

 

She slots in next to Octavia, taking stock of the other people in the class.

 

There are seven other people, not including herself and Octavia, so if there were any pair activities, the instructor would need to join in. Hopefully Raven hadn’t just completely scared Octavia off, and the other girl would be willing to be her partner.

 

The first activity is, as it happens, a pair activity, and Octavia removes any of the mechanics doubts by immediately moving closer to her and latching onto her arm. They move over to the box of equipment together, picking up a couple of pairs of gloves and a set of hook and jab pads.

 

“Since you dragged me here, you can go first.” Raven says, dropping her spare pair of boxing gloves to the floor by her feet, and strapping the pads to her hands. Octavia laughs, and takes her position opposite her friend.

 

The instructor reminds everyone to keep their feet spread, to give them better power, or balance, or something - Raven isn’t really listening to him anyway. A foot nudges hers, and she focuses back in on Octavia.

 

“Weren’t you listening?” Octavia asks. Raven raises her eyebrows, which makes the other girl laugh. “Wider stance equals more balance.”

 

“What if I want to be unbalanced?” The mechanic retorts for the sake of it, widening her stance anyway.

 

“Trust me, you’re going to need to be balanced. I go quite hard.” Octavia replies, grinning and raising her fists as she settles into her stance.

 

“Always thought you’d be rough in bed, O.”

 

“Shut up.” Raven smirks as Octavia unleashes her first hit, taking note of the obvious blush staining her cheeks.

 

Raven figures that if she _has_ to be here, she might as well get some fun out of it.

 

“Faster.” She mocks. “God, O, _harder_.”

 

As Raven watches the red tinge on Octavia’s cheeks get darker, she thinks she might enjoy this boxing session after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna send me prompts then my tumblr is indragram.tumblr.com
> 
> might continue this at some point.... maybe


End file.
